Fears
by Beautiful-Warriors
Summary: The title of this will change, but I don't' know what to call it yet. ANYWAY... this is a story of Tobias and Tris facing their fears, one way or another. Currently on hold.
1. I'm coming too

**** INSURGENT SPOILERS****

**This is a short story on Tobias's and Tris's fear landscape. I know there are a lot of these, but I really don't care. It's somewhat OOC, but it takes place in ****_Insurgent _****right after the paintball war. Hope you like it! Oh! And I PLAN to keep it in Tris's PoV, but that could change. We will see!**

**_Divergent_**** and ****_Insurgent_**** © Veronica Roth**

****Tris's PoV****

After the paintball war, we hit the rest of the cameras. In 10 minutes, every camera in Dauntless is covered with paint, some two or three times. My clothes have long ago dried, but so has the rest of me. My skin is plastered with a rainbow of colors, and it is cracked and itchy. I go back to the initiation rooms, not sure where else to go, and get in the shower, turning the water a variety of colors. My draws still have clothes in them. I put on whatever's on top.

I don't want to sleep in my old bed, to many things have happened. Instead, I go to find Tobias. His door is closed, but I see a shadow walk in front of the door, so I just walk in.

Tobias is walking back and fourth in the small room of his apartment. He is _pacing? _Something is defiantly up.

"Tobias, what's wrong?" I ask my voice concerned. He turns, as if he just noticed I was there. This is not Tobias. I walk over and grab his hand in both of mine. We go sit on the couch.

"I-it's nothing." He says, looking over my shoulder. He was about to say something about this, then changed his mind. Does he not trust me?

"This is not nothing. What is it?" I ask, my voice demanding. He turns and looks at me, his eyes wide with something. Fear? There is nothing here to be scared of….

"Tris, I can't go through my fear landscape."

What? How can the fear landscape not let someone in? Has he become fearless? No. He can't become fearless, because he still cares about things. About me.

"I can, but I can't face what has changed."

Tobias, who is braver than I could ever be, can't do something? Whatever changed, it's worse than all of his other fears combined.

"You never need to go through it again. You are braver than anyone could ever be." I know my words will not help him. This is not about bravery. This is about fear. If he doesn't know what his fears are, he can't ignore them. I almost understand why. Almost, but not quite.

"But if you have to, I'm coming too."

**Sorry It's so short. What did you think?**

**Thanks for reading**


	2. Distractions

**_Divergent_**** and ****_Insurgent_**** © Veronica Roth**

**Tris's PoV**

We take some of the lesser-known hallways to the fear landscape.

It is dark and windy outside. I can see the moon glowing above us. When was the last time I saw the moon? I can't remember ever seeing it in Abnegation.

Tobias types his name into the control panel, and grabs to syringes with orange-colored liquid in them.

"Are you sure?" I know what the answer will be before I even ask.

"I have to do this."

I grab his hand, and together, we face his fears.

-oOo-

At first, it's too bright to see anything, but then, things come into view. A circle of blue, a small building.

We are high up, _very _high up. I look up at Tobias. His body has gone ridged, and his breath is coming out in sharp intakes.

We have to jump.

" Tobias, just focus on me." If I can't comfort him, I might be able to distract him.

I put my hands on his shoulders and stand on my tiptoes to kiss him. His body relaxes, though still not as calm as usual. I move his hand to my waist, ans slowly move him to the edge.

I know this is not fair. I know it is a dirty trick, but I need him to move on. Whatever his fears have changed to, he will need more strength to face them, and it can't be wasted on heights.

I am losing myself in him. I need to stay strong. _Focus _I remind myself. I kiss him back, knotting my hands in his hair. I would be very happy to just sit here and make out, but I can't.

'_One more step' _I think, feeling the edge with my foot. I lock my hands behind his neck and pull him closer. This is wrong of me.

He steps, and we fall. It breaks out kiss, and he comes back to reality.

"That...was...not fair" he breaths, out of breath from our kiss and the fall. I hope he isn't mad about that.

Before I can reply, two walls slam us together, then two more. A ceiling traps us.

Tobias hunches over, groaning. I make myself as small as possible, and glide his hands around my waist.

"Tobias, look at me. It's all right."

His breath is coming in gasps. I feel his heart beating next to mine, twice as fast. I think it must be four times as fast, because mine is beating fast, but for a whole different reason.

"We have to get smaller to make it bigger, okay?" I don't wait for an answer, I just push down on his waist, and he abides, sitting with one leg under me, and one over.

"This...is...so…much...worse" he says in a strained voice. I am still facing him, but I don't kiss him, for two reasons. One is that there is little room, so a good kiss would be hard. Two is that I think it would make this worse, being closer together.

"Just try to concentrate om my heart beat." There is no easy way out of this.

"I still make your heart race." He says it like its a question.

"Oh course you do, you're very intimidating." I try to lighten the mood a bit. He laughs a shaky laugh in my ear.

I rest me head on his chest, and hear it slowly slowing down.

The walls break apart.

We stand up, and Tobias takes in a deep breath. We are in a big white room, with nothing in it.

After a moment, we see two people step in front of us, and a clear wall between them and us. A gun appears on a table a foot away from Tobias. The woman with plain features stands behind the wall, holding the small, black box with a blue thread running across the end.

Next to her is someone I never thought I would see standing right right in front of me.

Me.

**Sorry for leaving you like this! Any guesses what will happen? Please review and/or private message me!**


	3. Screams

**_Divergent_**** and ****_Insurgent_**** © Veronica Roth**

****This is a little bit OOC, because in the book, Tobias said "I have to watch you die, and there's nothing I can do" and when Tris said she has never seen a taser before in…Amity? Sorry, I forgot….**

**Tris's PoV**

Beside me, Tobias breaks out into a cold sweat. Why? He is suppose to shoot me, but he is Divergent. Nothing can control him. Nothing can control a Divergent, I learned that when Jennie tried to control Tobias, and in _my_ fear landscape when I was suppose to shoot my family.

No. I didn't have to shoot my family, but I sacrificed myself.

I cannot watch Tobias die, even if it isn't real. It would be worse than anything anyone could do to me.

Even in _his_ fear landscape, I find things to be scared of.

"You have 5 seconds" the featureless woman says in a dull, robotic voice. Tobias doesn't move. I don't think he can.

"Five"

I have no idea what to do.

"Four"

We could run, but this is a simulation. You cannot outrun your fears.

"Three"

I could shoot the fake me. I could shoot myself.

"Two"

Why does the Woman have the black box?

"One

Tobias could shoot the fake me.

The woman reaches out and touches the fake me with the black box. Fake Tris screams a blood-curdling scream, and falls to the floor in pain.

Tobias screams beside me, and runs up to the see-through wall. I run after him. My legs are wobbly.

"Tobias, it's okay, it's not me, it's a simulation." I grab his hand and trying to calm him down. This is his worst fear. Me.

"She looks just like you." He says in a shaky, scared voice.

"You have 5 seconds" the woman says again. He cannot go through that again. _I_ cannot go through him going through that again.

Fake Tris is still lying on the floor.

"She is not me, I am me. It's not real." I am rambling. I have no idea what to do. Can I really shoot myself? There is no way Tobias can, just as I could never shoot him. I think it's love

"Five"

"I can't…" his voice is still shaky. I have never seen him like this. I am his greatest weakness, I hurt him.

"Four"

"I can." I say. We cannot break out of this, so we must overcome it. I still don't know I could shoot myself, but I can stop the pain, and maybe then we can leave.

"Three"

I grab the gun and aim at the Woman. If I am not in danger, we can move on. _Inhale, aim, Exhale, fire, _a voice in my head tells me, and I realize its Tobias, because he is the one who taught me how to shoot, back when Four was his only name.

"Two"

The bullet hits the woman right between her eyebrows, and just falls to the ground. I shoot again and again, all with the same result. She cannot be killed.

"One"

There is only one way to get through this.

The bullet hits me right between my eyebrows, and I fall.

Tobias screams my name, and pounds on the clear wall. I can't take it

I grab his hand, and the simulation changes again.

**I cried while I wrote this. I have no idea why, but I did. Review please?!**

**On other news: I have become obsessed. Before, it was manageable, but now... I have sat in my bed all day and wrote/read fanfiction. I have no life. P.S. Shout out to favorite5 - I read her ENTIRE fanfic, and stayed up until 5 am. I had an hour to sleep. Check her out!**


	4. I did this

**Divergent and Insurgent (c) Veronica Roth**

**You probably all thought I was dead. I'm not. I am, however, very forgetful. I had a chapter written and uploaded, but not posted. I AM SORRY TO MAKE YOU WAIT! And I am revising am my stories, so it may be a while.**

**. . MY 'E' KEY BROKE, SO NOW WHENEVER I WANT AN 'E', I HAVE TO PRESS 'CTRL' AND 'V'. I AM NOT PLOTTING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD. I HATE EVERYTHING. ESPECIALLY MY 'E' KEY.**

**I do not own Divergent or Insurgent. If I did, I would have tea with Satan while I kill off or break up every fictional character that you love. I do not know where Satan lives.**

**Tris's PoV**

Tobias is clutching my hand, tears streaking his face.

I just shot myself.

I think I should feel something. Remorse? Fear? I do not. I feel numb, as if what just happened was not real. 'It wasn't' I think to myself. It seemed real.

Tobias is shaking. I feel horrible, knowing I cause it. I am his biggest weakness. The thought nauseates me.

"Only one more to go." I say in an attempt to calm him down. It has little effect.

Two familiar people step out from nothingness. Two people I never want to see, and one I already saw.

Marcus.

And me.

I know what this fear is. Tobias is no longer scared of Marcus hitting him, he is scared of him hitting me. Tobias has turned a pasty white color. We cannot escape this.

I hear the all-too familiar words.

_"This is for your own good"_

And the smack of leather on skin.

And Tobias's screams. Then yells.

I pull him back, and face him away from everything.

"Tobias, come back to me." His eyes are gone. I have brought this on him. I did this.

The sickening sound of leather on skin rips through the air, along with my screams. Tobias tries to run towards me, but the closer he gets, the further away they go.

I pull his face away, and clamp my hands over his ears. I know it will not block out the screams, but I don't care.

I stare into his eyes until I find myself getting lost. His heart rate calms down a little, but not much. What will get us out of this?

I do not want to kiss him. I do, but now is not the time. I want him to come back to me, not to get lost further. I put his face so close to mine our noses are touching. He said before that it was my voice that brought him back, and I think he is even more lost than before. I lost him. I did this to him.

"Tobias, come back to me."

~oOo~

We wake up where we started, and Tobias collapses on the floor, just barely conscious.

I feel sick. I brought this on. I did this to him. I am the evil one, not Marcus, not Jennie, not even Caleb. Me. The thought makes me so sick I start shaking. I run over to the nearest wall, and throw up.

I am a horrible person.

"I'm sorry Tobias." I whisper. I feel empty.

"Tris," His voice is still shaky. I am an atrocious person. "What do you mean?"

I can't look at him.

"Tris." he says, more sternly this time, his breath almost back to normal. "What could you possibly have to be sorry for?"

"I made that happen. I made you feel like this. This is all my fault." I can't stop the tears from falling. I should leave. I can't stay and hear what he things of me now.

"You did not make that happen. _I _did. I was the one who went in there. This is nothing you did to do this. You saved me." His voice cracks with comething I have never and never thought I would hear: weakness.

"And you did make me feel like I do for you, and I would fall apart without you."

I do not cry anymore. I do not walk away. I do not even try to argue with him because I know he is right. He is the most important person in my life, and I am his, no matter what that brings. Love, hate, pain.

We just sit there on the cold floor for what seems like ages, but could be just a few moments. I curl up in his arms, listening to the steady beat of his heart that belongs to me, just as mine is his.

**So I didn't think I would end it this time, but what do you know?! See, that's why I write. Not because I like to write, but because I want to find out what happens, even if I know what the outcome is.**

**GODDAMNIT MY 'e' KEY IS SO BROKEN I CAN'T TYPE. I HAVE TO COPY AND PASTE EVERY 'E' THAT I NEED.**


	5. Birds,Glass, and Waves

**Hi! I am really sorry for not updating for EVER, but 1. I didn't really know where to go with this, 2. I have other stories that **I **need to update too, and 3. I started writing my own book. A legitimate novel. It is hard. So, I decided on where I will go with this story, and ****_hopefully_****, you will like it. The rating will most likely stay at a 'T', but I will update you on that if I change it. (Hint Hint) So, continuing on!**

**DISCLAIMER- Do I still have to do this? Okay... *sigh* Veronica Roth, the fabulous author of ****_Divergent _****and****_ Insurgent_****, is the owner and mastermind of all of this. Not me. I'm just a teenage girl who has not moved from her bed for 7 straight hours. Fandom-ing.**

**MY 'E' KEY IS STILL BROKEN. I WILL MURDER EVERYTHING. GRRRRRRR. I HATE THE WORLD.**

**Tris's PoV (Will possibly change for a brief time later)**

**p.s. Tris will have SEVEN fears, but that number may (WILL) go down later. (wink wink) **

* * *

We have to get up. I don't want to. I am happy here, content. Tobias is absent-mindedly stroking my hair, and I am sitting curled up next to him, watching the sun rise. How long were we in there?

There is something I should do.

"Come here." We stand up, and I pull his hand towards the fear landscape again. A look of fear crosses his face. Does he really think I would even _suggest _that he go through that again?

I grab two serum-filled syringes, and type in my name into the control panel.

"Tris, you don't have to do this."

I do, though. Just as he had to, I have to. This will be the first time I have gone in it since my Dauntless initiation.

I hand Tobias a syringe, and a sharp pain darts down my neck, followed by a warm sensation that spreads through me. I do the same for him, and we step through the door to face my fears.

* * *

~oOo~

* * *

I hear the distant call of birds. The crows. My heart speeds up. Tobias squeezes my hand. With him, I can make it.

The first crow comes into view. Then another. Then another. I am surrounded by black wings that bite and claw. I scream. I scream until I can't. The crows bite and scratch I remember.

Where is the gun?

I feel something press into my hand, and blindly shoot around me. I hear Tobias shooting too, and within a short time, the birds are gone. That wasn't so bad...

The field around me disappears and I feel two glass walls push my on both sides. I slam into Tobias, causing him to wince. Two more walls from, and then a ceiling. Water starts to slowly drain in, through what, I have no idea. I feel fear trickling into my mind like the water, and besides me, Tobias stiffens. It takes me a moment to realize that this will be just as fearful to him as it is on me.

I need to be strong, not only for myself, but for Tobias. I need to be brave.

The water is now up to my knee, and seems to rise faster than before. I can't drown in here. I can't. The water is rising to my thighs.

I hear a cracking sound, and realize it's my screams.

I pound at the glass with my fists, and Tobias pounds too.

_The glass is ice. The glass is ice. _

Water is up to my waist.

Tobias is breathing heavily. There is fear in his wide eyes.

_THE. GLASS. IS. ICE._

With a forceful slam, and a crack, the water flows out onto the concrete floor. I fall to my knee's, and Tobias just stands there blinking.

"Next time, it would be better if we both weren't afraid of the same thing." He says, a slight smile on his lips.

"I'll try." I promises.

Water comes crashing down on us, and we're in the middle of a dark ocean. Another wave comes, and it pulls me under. I open my mouth to scream, and realize what a bad idea that was as salty water pours into my mouth.

I surface, gasping for breath. Hands reach out to me, and I grab them and pull myself closer. Tobias is pulling me towards something. I feel something hard scrape against my leg, and clutch onto the slippery rock.

I grab Tobias's hand, and he pulls me rock cuts my leg.

The water swirls down, and we move on.


	6. Fire

**I'm done. I am so, so done.**

**Tris's PoV**

I turn around to see Tobias, but my feet can't move.

Rope is wrapped around me.

My feet, my arms, my wrists, my stomach.

My mouth is free, and so is my head, so I try to see Tobias.

I can't see him, but as I lean back, I feel him. Tobias is tied up, too, and is back-to-back to me. I look down, and see we are standing on a roughly made wooden stand, about 10 feet above the ground.

I smell the fire before I see it.

Huge, orange flames lick the bottom of the poles.

I tear at the ropes. I can't burn here. The fire is getting closer. I can't die here.

Peter is standing in front of me. This isn't real. This is a simulation.

"I think you could use all the hotness you can get, stiff. I'm amazed you can call yourself a girl." Peter says, then laughs. Behind me, Tobias stiffens.

The flames rise with his words. They lick at the floor.

"Stop." I choke out. The smoke burns my lungs.

My wrists are raw from pulling at the ropes. Flames creep through the floor boards, making the rubber on my shoes melt.

I drop my bloody wrists.

"Your clothes would burn fast. Or I could make it go faster." Peter is just inches from my face.

"Get away from her." Tobias growled from behind me. He pulls at the ropes on his wrist, and they pull on mine, cutting them deeper.

"I think Rain would be better." I say, trying to keep my voice steady. It chokes out half way though, but it doesn't matter. Rain is pouring down.

* * *

**I'm sorry, but I just can't do anymore today. Tomorrow, I will do the deformed men.**

**Thank you for staying with my through my horrible updating habits.**

**Tomorrow, though, I will.**


	7. Chapter 7

I will not be updating for an undetermined time because my internet is taken.

This royally sucks.

Sorry everyone, but as soon as I get it back I will update until you tell me to stop.

This is like suck to the third power.


	8. you should all hate me by now

I am terribly sorry to all of you who thought this would be an actuall update.

It is not.

I have been working on the next chapter for over a MONTH and just cannot get into the pattern.

I blame Percy Jackson.

So, There are two options for you all:

One, deal with my horrible writers block and just wait indefinatly.

Two, anyone want to be a writing partner?

I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT TO DO SO HELP ME PLEASEEE


End file.
